


Its a dangerous emotion (kaze x reader)

by Xxstargazer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire emblem fates conquest, Fire emblem: if - Freeform, Kaze/reader - Freeform, Love Triangle, Multiple chapters, No Smut, POV Multiple, Selena - Freeform, Suzukaze/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaze is bombarded by girls attention in town again, Selena drops the hint that maybe he should take you into town with him so the girls back off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What was that supposed to mean?!

You wondered the streets of Nohr with Selena. One of your allies, and Camilla's retainer. The two of you had gone out to look around some stores, but now that you were here, you were regretting taking _Selena_ of all people shopping with you. The two of you had planned on just window shopping, but that plan was soon changed as soon as Selena saw something she may or may not use in the future. You just sighed, as your red haired friend spent money like it was nothing. 

The two of you walked out of the shop, now with an extra item. "Are you really going to use that Selena? If I'm not mistaken, I think you might already have one of those back at the base." "I might use it I might not. Why would you care anyway?" "I'm just trying to help you Selena. You might want to save that money for something you need someday." "I could. But its still my money. I can spend it on what I want." You chuckled and rolled your eyes at her stubbornness. As you turned your head, you saw a group of girls piling around one area. With curiosity, you started to wonder a bit. "Selena, what's happening over there? There's a lot of girls there." You said while moving towards the area. "No idea." She said, following not far behind you.

As you got closer to the group of girls, you saw they weren't gathering around something, but someone. You laughed a bit and looked at Selena. She was smiling as well. The two of you knew immediately as soon as you saw the green hair that they were gathering around Kaze. No surprise

"Should we mess with these girls?" Selena asked. "Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinkin'?" "Yep." Selena walked over to where Kaze was and you stayed behind. Standing with the crowd. "Kaze honey." Selena started. "What are you doing here I was looking all over for you!" Selena lied. You watched the faces and all the gathering girls. They looked surprised, some were whispering to each other. Others started leaving. You looked over at Kaze. He was obviously annoyed. But he looked over at you and you realized that, he was relieved to see you here. "And why are all these other girls gathering around you like you're some kind of foreign dog?" That got some more of the girls to leave. But you decided that Selena was having all of the fun, so you got involved also.

"Kaze I didn't expect to see you here." You said while walking past the remaining crowd. Giving some of them looks as you walked In. "C'mon Kaze let's get out of here you don't need all this extra attention." You demanded, grabbing his arms and walking through the crowd with Selena next to you. As soon as you got far enough away, the three of you stopped. Selena and you were laughing, while Kaze just had his eyes shut and his lips curled into a smile shaking his head a bit. His expression just screamed 'I cannot believe you just did that.' 

"Wow Kaze. You sure are popular with the ladies." You pointed out. "You don't have to remind me." "I don't get why you're so opposed to it. Most guys fish for this kind of attention." "Yes well not me. Its annoying. I can't go out into public without being bombarded with attention." "Yeah I noticed." Selena pointed out. "Hey, how about the next time you go out into public, take one of us with you. I'm sure if you take a girl, maybe they'll back off." Selena proposed. "I suppose. That may help." Kaze agreed. He sighed. "Might as well head back to base." He suggested while walking off. Selena nudged you with her elbow. You looked over at her. She had a smug look on her face and winked at you. You just rolled your eyes and smiled. She knew about your little crush on the stoic ninja. She was probably plotting a way to get you two together. The two of you chuckled. Catching up to the ninja and walking back to the base.

***

"Selena. Could you come with me?" A few days after the incident in town Kaze approached the you and Selena. You were a bit surprised the he asked for her. You expected him to take both of you anywhere. But you must have been wrong. "What for?" Selena asked. "I need to go into town again." "Oh." Selena looked over at you almost like she was asking for your blessing. You just shrugged, not knowing how else to react. "Is there a problem?" "No no, I'll go with you." "Let's go then." He said as he began to walk towards town. "Sorry girl." Selena whispered as she began to follow Kaze. "I'll see what I can do." You waved her off and stood there for a moment, thinking about what she said. _'I'll see what I can do'_

... what was that supposed to mean?!


	2. Bows and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why'd you have to take just me? You could have taken both of us with you." Selena was determined to get to the bottom of his reasoning. Though she would never admit it, she was fond of this 'match-maker' game. It helped her feel like she was in control for once. So she was doing everything she could to get the two of her allies together.
> 
> "If by both of us, you mean you and _(y/n)_, its because I want to tell you something she can't know."

( selena POV )

Selena wasn't going to say it, but she was disappointed. She thought Kaze would at least ask _both_ of them to accompany him as well. Not just her! She crossed her arms as the two of them interned into town, glareing at a few curious woman. Not to keep them away from Kaze, but to keep prying ears off the two of them. "So what exactly did you need Kaze?" Kaze sighed, his arms crossed as well. "Honestly I don't need anything. I just wanted to walk through the town." "Why'd you have to take just me? You could have taken both of us with you." Selena was determined to get to the bottom of his reasoning. Though she would never admit it, she was fond of this 'match-maker' game. It helped her feel like she was in control for once. So she was doing everything she could to get the two of her allies together.

"If by both of us, you mean you and _(y/n)_, its because I want to tell you something she can't know." 

( reader pov )

You were getting very curious as to why Kaze had to take her not you. Call it jealously if you would like, but you were getting curious. After a few moments of just standing with your mind wondering, you decided you needed to do something to get your mind off of it. You decided to have some fun and try out new magics. You were a dark night, and that was all fine. But you found yourself sticking to tomes you found easier. If you were real with yourself, you would love to use more powerful magics. Like Ginnungagap, and Excalibur. That would be amazing. So you picked up some harder magic and went off to a training room. 

As you entered the room, you were quick to realize that you were not alone. This caused you to smile a bit. If you had been alone, your mind may start to wonder again. But you were accompanied by Niles, and Odin. This could get interesting. 

As soon as the two boys noticed you were there, you're name was shouted rather loudly by no other than Odin. "Have you can to train with I, Odin Dark!?" You chuckled a bit. "I just came here to practice a bit Odin. Get my mind off of things." "Get your mind off of things?" Niles inquired. "Do tell?" You looked at him and shook your head a bit. "Its nothing much Niles." "Oh but its certainly _something_ then. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here." "Yeah right Niles, you just want to know the depths of my mind." "Geez, I'm hurt that you would say something like that girl...but it is true though." You giggled a bit, opening the pages of your new tome Skimming through some of it because it was new to you. "Hey is that a Ragnarok tome?" Odin asked you, looking over your shoulder. "Yeah, it is. I'm trying harder things." You informed. "In that case, we'll both try harder things! Niles! Give me your bow!" "gods..." You whispered to yourself with a smile this will be _very_ interesting. 

"Are you sure you want to do that Odin? This is a steel bow, its a bit out of your ranking." "Nonsense! Nothing is too much for me!" "Then knock yourself out." Niles said, handing him his bow with an expecting smile. Odin put the arrow against the string and tried to pull back. It was obvious he was putting all his might into it, but he was struggling still. "Damn Niles, you must be pretty strong to be able to pull that back so smoothy. He's really struggling over there." "I'm not struggling! I'm just creating dramatic effect." Niles rolled his eyes. "Why yes actually. I would say I'm pretty strong. My right arm at least. Wanna feel?" Niles asked flexing his arm. You laughed. "I'll pass." "C'mon, you know you want to." You decided just to ignore him and focus on your magic. "Well don't just leave me hangin-" "I got it!!!" Odin's voice echoed, his arm shaking a bit but pulling the string back. You hurried and got your tomb ready to use, Prepared for the worst to happen. "Ready....FIRE!" Niles yelled.

Odin shot the arrow and it landed no where near the dummy target. And it took you a lot of energy, but you got the magic to hit the side of the dummy. Not too far off. "Good job Odin. You owe me a new arrow." You began to laugh, Odin did as well. "Wow, that was great." You said through giggles. This was a really good idea. It got your mind off you-know-who and got to spend time with two (mildly attractive) friends. 

In your fit of laughter, you didn't notice Niles actually retrieved his arrow. The stick was bent and the point was completely flattened from the blow to the hard, brick wall. That caused him to laugh himself when he walked back over to the two of you. But your amusement was cut short by the door slamming open, And a familiar girl shouting your name. 

Selena was back, and she was out of breath like she had been running. "Come here." She demanded from you. Niles and Odin were silent for a moment, but looked at each other and laughed a bit again. 

"Listen. We have a _lot_ , to talk about."


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what are we gonna do?" You asked.

After Selena had interrupted you're training, you grabbed the tomb and followed her to your tent. Expecting anything. You sat down on your cot, Selena next to you. "I'm gonna tell you this, but I don't want you to give up trying." Could she just tell you? Come on! What did he like her, like someone else. Was he into other guys? No, now you were imagining things. "Just, tell me, Selena."

**flash back, Selena POV**

_"I'm gonna tell you something she can't know." What was with this guy? Selena asked herself. Really hoping he didn't harbor feelings towards her. She would hate rejecting him, though it would have to be done. "What is it?" Kaze took a breath, Selena prepared herself for whatever was in store for her. "You're Lady Camilla's retainer right?" "Yeah." "That means you work with Beruka?" "Mm-hm." "Dose, she ever, talk about me at all?" 'You've got to be kidding me.' Selena knew exactly where this was going. She was gonna get him as far away from the thought of Beruka as possible. "No, not at all. She doesn't talk about anyone really. Why do you want to know?" He seemed a little let down. Like he was expecting more from that answer. "Its, nothing." "Nuh-uh, don't give me that crap pretty boy. Something is up. Spit it out."_

_Selena wouldn't have it. She knew already what he was thinking. But she needed him to say it himself. Kaze sighed before answering honestly. "I think I want to marry her." He answered with a blush rising to his cheeks. Selena snickered quietly so she wasn't heard. "Marry her huh? Why so?" "Do I really need to tell you?" "Yes! I'm pretty much Beruka's only friend. Besides Lady Camilla because we are her retainers, not her friends. If you want a chance with her, I might be your best source." He hesitated a moment, like he was thinking of the best answer. "...well, she is mysterious. I can admire that. She doesn't give up on her missions. She's very determined. And even though shes extremely stoic, she's quite beautiful if you get a good look at her."_

_"Yeah I **guess** she is all those things." "You seem less than thrilled with my decision." "No no, I'm not gonna stop you. But don't be surprised or come crying to me when she rejects you. She's eluded by the concept of love. And human interaction isn't her favorite thing ever. She's an assassin for a reason y'know." "Yes I know. Thanks for the hope speech." Kaze retorted with sarcasm. Selena winked at him. "No problem."_

Selena looked over her shoulder, making sure the tent was shut and no one was listening. "Listen." She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, but. Kaze has a thing going for Beruka-" "Beruka-?!" "Shhh- be quiet you idiot!" She whisper yelled. "He specifically told me that you can't know about it." 

You close your eyes a sighed. _Beruka!_ Beruka!? 

"Why Beruka of all people she's...scary." "Yeah well apparently captain pretty boy is a fan of antisocial assassins." You bit the corner of your bottom lip. You weren't expecting this to happen. There was a bit of a pause before you spoke again.

"So, what are we gonna do?" You asked. "I figured we would wait for Beruka to reject him first then move on from there. Not much else we can do without just telling him straight forward about you. I mean, if you want to do that then-" "no I'd rather not. Let's just, see how things go."


	4. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled.
> 
> "I-I'm sorry Selena I just. Wasn't paying attention-" "yeah no kidding! C'mon wake up. you're on the battle field now." You nodded. You knew she was right. You were being careless day dreaming in the middle of war. Come on get a hold of yourself!

"Everyone, let's go! Ruffians are attacking a small town near by!" Corrin yelled catching every bodies attention. You groaned, you knew you shouldn't have. But it was _really_ early in the morning. Seriously, couldn't the bandits wait just two more hours? You reluctantly rolled out of your bed. But once everything suddenly clicked in your mind that _Ruffians_ were _attacking_. you had an adrenaline rush and quickly hurried to your feet.

You grabbed a simple thunder tome and mounted your horse, following Corrin into the town. 

As you arrived there, you saw that it was just a normal attack. The only difference was the size. It was a bit bigger than normal, but it wasn't anything the army couldn't handle. Everyone had seen worse battles. 

"You know the drill. Attack but do not kill anyone." Corrin announced, giving everyone the 'okay' to attack. You had ran off with Selena to take care of a few archers. Once the two of you had taken some out, you didn't see any more near by, so you took a look around you. You were expecting to see Kaze teaming with Beruka, but he wasn't. He was actually talking to one of the towns people, insuring that they were safe. You smiled to yourself a bit. He was really caring, it didn't suit him at all. His intimidating look through it all off a bit. Kaze looked up at you suddenly, you blinked and he was gone just like that.

As you were lost in your thought, you were brought back to earth by Selena yelling your name. As you snapped back to reality, you saw an arrow flying towards you. Selena was running to protect you, but you knew she wasn't going to make it in time. The panic set in, and you ducked your head down and gasped. Knowing that movement couldn't have been fast enough. Everything just happened so quickly!

 _'There was no way I had reacted  that quickly. How am I still Alive?!'_ You looked up slowly, praying to the gods that Selena didn't take the blow. But what you saw, shocked you.

"Don't scare me like that." It was Kaze. He had caught the arrow out of the air. Still holding it with it pointing right between his eyes, he glanced up at you. As if he wasn't attractive before. He should really put that arrow down now, your female emotions are going off the charts! That must have been why he disappeared so quickly, he was using a ninja technique to save you! You just nodded as a reaction. Not knowing what else to do out if shock. You glanced up to see Selena had taken care of the bow night that assaulted you. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Selena I just. Wasn't paying attention-" "yeah no kidding! C'mon wake up. you're on the battle field now." You nodded. You knew she was right. You were being careless day dreaming in the middle of war. Come on get a hold of yourself! 

***

After the battle was finished and all the townspeople were assured safety,  
Everyone began to head back to the base. As you rode on horseback, Selena at your side, you tapped your index finger on the saddle. Biting your lower lip as you watch the group in front of you. 

It was Kaze again. But this time, he was with Beruka. Kaze seemed elated to be in her presence he wasn't smiling too much. But every time he turned his head to look at her, you could see the happy look in his eyes. But Beruka on the other hand, not as much. It almost hurt you to see their interaction. Beruka just wanted to be alone, it was written all over her body language.

"Don't worry about them." Selena comforted. "Just look at them and tell me what you see." "A one-sided relationship." You answered quickly and honestly. "Exactly. I know Beruka better than anyone else besides Lady Camilla, she hates the concept of love, and people. Put those two together and she's right out. Just don't give up and you'll get yourself your dreamboat." Selena winked at you after her hope speech. Bless her. Even if she could be blunt and rude to everyone including you sometimes, she knew how to make you feel better. 

 

***

Once you were back at camp, you took your horse back to its pin and really thought about the past events. 

_"Don't scare me like that._ you flashed back. He said it with little emotion. Probably because of his ninja reputation. But it still meant a lot. If his finger slipped, he could have taken that arrow _for you_. You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if that happened! But it didn't and you were grateful for whichever god had their blessing on you. But the more you thought about it, the more it meant to you. He, cared, about you. He had to. That act of carelessness scared him. You never did thank him, you were too caught in the moment. But you needed too.

you left the horse in its stall, looking for the green-haired man, spotting him walking alone. Probably back to his tent. You ran towards him. "Kaze!" He turned back and looked at you. Expressionless as normal. You approached him and caught your breath before saying what needed to be said. "Thank you. Kaze. I probably wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't caught that arrow." He nodded once in agreement. "Your welcome. But I must ask, what had you so distracted?" You froze. What were you supposed to say?! If you told him the truth now, everything would crash and burn!

Quick, gotta think quick! Just bend the truth! "Well, I had remembered that there was a house there. And once me and Selena had finished that area I was going to go check it out. So when I looked over there I saw you were there I just kinda...." Say something! "Zoned out I guess. I'm not sure why. But I did and then, the rest is history." 

_'Good...okay that was good. The truth was definately bent. I hope he bought that.'_ "that's understandable. Sometimes we aren't fully engaged. even in battle. Though you should really work on raising your focus so that never happens again." Phew! He bought it. You nodded. "Yes, i will. But again. Thank you." Kaze closed his eyes, taking a small breath.

"I wasn't just going to watch you die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more fire emblem fanfics
> 
> Thank you all for reading. This is my most popular story so far. I was not expecting this much love from you guys thanks a ton!


	5. Notice me senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look over there." Selena pointed forward for a moment. Trying not to be too obvious. "He's talking to her again. If you ask me, he might be getting ready to do his thing." "So then, what now?" "I'm getting there. They're standing by the pile of old weapons. Not _too_ close, but in a pretty good range of it. So he'll see you. There is at lease one of every weapon in there. That old training dummy is there too. And since its not too hot outside, "training"-- She put finger quotations -- "outside is normal. So we're gonna go over there, set you up with some shurikens, and operation 'get Kaze to notice me' is under way."

How much longer were you going to have to wait? This is the longest week ever! You just wanted this to work out like a perfect cliché book. You fall in love for a boy that likes another girl, he realizes you were there for him the whole time then done! Its a sealed deal you run off and get married. Maybe you were just getting impatient. It hasn't even been an entire week since you were told the crushing news. For all you knew, there were many weeks to come. 

So you lay there in your tent. With nothing better to do then read that Ragnarok time you wanted you wield. Which was very boring. It only explained things you knew like the power level, what it was used for and how. When you slowly decided to stand up and find something better to do then swaddle yourself in this pity party. Selena came into your tent. Thank the gods. She was right on time. "Doing anything important? Doesn't look like it." "No. I'm not." You yawned quietly. "Why?" "Come on, I'll show you." You stood to your feet and walked outside. Following the red-head.

"Look over there." Selena pointed forward for a moment. Trying not to be too obvious. "He's talking to her again. If you ask me, he might be getting ready to do his thing." "So then, what now?" "I'm getting there. They're standing by the pile of old weapons. Not _too_ close, but in a pretty good range of it. So he'll see you. There is at lease one of every weapon in there. That old training dummy is there too. And since its not too hot outside, "training"-- She put finger quotations -- "outside is normal. So we're gonna go over there, set you up with some shurikens, and operation 'get Kaze to notice me' is under way."

You chuckled lightly at how cliché this plan was. Not to mention how desperate it was. But its not like you had any other ideas. Or anything else to _do_ for that matter. "Okay I see. Let's do it. But, how long did it take you to come up with this?" "Well to be honest, I was bored and walked outside to see the two lovebirds, ugh. Then I saw all this old equipment and ta-dah. Here we are. It took no time at all." "Hm, nice." 

You and Selena made your way over to the pile of old weaponry. Talking a level louder than normal only so that Kaze could hear you. It wasn't an obnoxious volume or anything, just a tad louder, so it seemed natural. "Okay Selena, this was your idea, what do you want to try first?" You asked strongly. "Well you're a dark night, how about I try some magic. Which one is the easiest?" "Fire is the beginning tome. Look there's one right there." You said pointing to the beat-up red book. "Sweet." She said while picking up the book. "I...have no idea how to use this..." "Here let me see it." You took the tome from her hands and had a little fun with it. (And show off a little) You flipped through the pages before throwing it in the air, doing a little spin,  then when it came close enough, kicking forward, casting a perfect puff of fire magic. Fire was the tome all mages learned on, so it was no problem to use. you being a master class and all. Even tricks like that were a breeze. After the kick, the tome flew back up in the air. You watched it and let it fall into your hands with a thud. "Easy~" _'I really hope he was watching that'_ "show off." She muddled, taking the tome from your hands.

"Okay let me break this down. If you want to feel cool, you can flip through the pages now." Selena rolled her eyes but flipped through the pages anyway. "Okay now hold your arm out with your hand facing the target. Now just think about it and it should fire...no pun intended." 

Selena cracked a small smile at the joke but then went very serious. She was focusing a lot. After a few moments, she finally shot a trail of fire at the target, shooting her back a bit. She had to take a step back to regain her balance. "Woah." "Not an easy task huh?" "I'll say! I mean c'mon, all I have to do is swing a sword. You have to get all that energy just to use this thing. Geez no wonder you zoned out in battle." You nodded. Not going to tell her the real reason you zoned out a few days ago. 

"Okay, you choose a weapon for me Selena." "Oh okay. How about-" you looked over at Kaze and Beruka. Kaze must have seen your movement, he looked over at you as well a moment after, causing you to look away again to avoid awkward distant stares. "Oh I got it! Shurikens!" She announced with fake excitement. She reached into the pile and pulled two brass ones out. "Try it, I dare you." She challenged. "Alright, alright." 

Selena looked in Kaze's direction with her eyes so that he wouldn't see. Beruka was about to leave, she could tell by her body language.

"Okay I'm gonna try this." You said lunging and aiming.

"One...two...three!!" You throw the shuriken and congratulations! You completely missed the dummy! "Aw. I was feeling pretty good about that shot." "Well you still got one more try. And we could just go pick them up." "True." You took aim again, fixing the mistakes in your stance from last time. You took a breath and through the star.

Bam.

Hit the target.

That fool would have been dead. 

"Aw-ah! Got it!!" "Nice." 

"Yes, that is pretty good for a first try."

You looked over at the random third voice. "Oh, hey Kaze." Selena greeted. "What exactly are you two doing?" He asked. "Well we were running out of things to do so we figured we would play around with some old equipment." You explained, walking to take the shuriken out of the dummy. "Please, allow me. Those are sharp. I don't want you cutting yourself." Kaze offered. He sure was being very caring around you lately. "...alright." You past by him and stood by Selena as he tore the weapon out of the dummy with ease.

Selena nudged you with her elbow. The same smug look on her face she had when she had first tried to establish a plan to get you two together. You just smiled. Kaze walked back, holding the weaponry in each of his hands with his arms crossed. "If you really have nothing to do at the moment, I could teach you how to use these if you would like." 

...

...

...

This was working out better than expected. You smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." You agreed. "Ooo girl, get some." You heard Selena muddle to you. Barely audibly. You hit her with your elbow to shut her up.

"Okay well. Have fun you two I'm gonna find something else to do. Bye!" Selena said while walking off, leaving the two of you alone before either of you could object. This was a dream come true, if you were really honest with yourself.


	6. Caught red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was silent, and focused, but was also comforting and relaxed. You didn't want it to end.

"So why exactly are you offering to help me?" You asked as you watched Selena run off. "Well, I'm always willing to help out a friend. Also I didn't want to get bored myself."

Kaze changed directions so he was standing next to you facing the dummy. "These are pretty easy to use once you try. All you need is a good flick of the wrist." He explained before effortlessly throwing the Shuriken and hitting the dummy almost dead center. "Show off." You muddled. 

"Hey, I heard that. Don't make me remind you of that little show you put on with the fire tome." You giggled. Caught red handed. "So you saw that huh?" "Sure did. You are pretty talented with a tome. But-" Kaze without warning through a backhand spring, jumped a few feet high out of it. Throwing the shuriken mid-air, right over the top of your head and hitting the target very close to the first hit he made. 

The whole thing happened so quickly, you couldn't even turn in time to see it happen. All you felt was the weapon fly over your head, making you gasp. Almost scream. You turned to look at him but he was gone. "Scare you?" You heard him ask. You turned around to find yourself face to face with him. Those damn ninja techniques!

"Never do that again." He gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry. Just trying to meet with your level of fancy tricks. I won't do that again." "Better not." 

Kaze took the weapons out of the dummy and gave one to you. "Instead of trying to throw it over hand, try using it flat." He moved your arm and hand so that it was parallel to the ground. Gosh, he was really close to you...

"Then remember what I said about a flick of the wrist, that's where you're getting your power from." Kaze was standing behind you as he explained. Even going as far as reaching around you and putting his hand around your wrist to make sure you were holding it correctly. "You're very observant." You pointed out. "I try to be. Carelessness leads to tragedy." "I admire that..." You stated, trailing off a bit towards the end, zoning out. Kaze went silent for a moment, still as well. It was odd, like everything kept moving but the two of you were frozen. You're mind was wondering again. You were really just, enhanced in this moment. 

It was silent, and focused, but was also comforting and relaxed. You didn't want it to end. 

You must have zoned out to much to where your arm started dropping. "You're arm getting tired?" You were brought back from your trance by his voice. "Oh, sorry." You brought your arm back up to where it was, blushing a pink tone. "Are you alright?" He asked you. "You've been out of it lately. I would think after almost being killed the other day, you would have woken you up more. Is something wrong?" _'yes'_ "No. Nothing's wrong." You lied. You just wanted to tell him, to get it off your chest. But you knew you couldn't. And that was killing you.

"If you say so." Kaze looked at how you were standing one last time before stepping to the side. "Go ahead and try. I think you're correct enough to get a hit." "Alright." You took a breath in before flicking your wrist and hitting the target almost in the center. You chuckled at your success. "Nice one. Here, try again." Kaze said while handing you the second weapon. You took no time remembering everything he told you, lining up your arm to the floor, and throwing. You hit the head on the dummy, not really sure how that happened. 

"I saw that coming." Kaze commented. "Your hand was tilted up slightly. Little movements like that will make you aim too high or low. Good job actually hitting it though. You kept it flying straight even if it was high." 

"What can I say? I have a good teacher." You joked. Though he was a very skilled ninja. "So how long dose it take to get good at these ninja stars." Kaze rolled his eyes at the mention of ninja stars. You chuckled. You used that term because you knew he hated it. "Well these, _ninja stars,_ can take years to master." "Just like everything else then." "Don't see why they would be any different." You nodded in agreement as you walked to grab the weapons out if the target. 

"Be careful." "I know I know I won't hurt-" you pulled your hand away, gasping. You had spoken too soon. It cut the palm of your hand. Pretty good too. Kaze hurried over to you. "Are you alright?!" He asked startled. You held your hand out for him to see. He put his hand under yours and slid to grab around your wrist. His hands were really rough. Not what you had expected. "Yeah I'm fine. Just...stings." He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you try to get them." 

Without a second thought, you grabbed his other hand and looked at it. They were scarred up. "They're pretty bad huh?" He asked. "Unlike a sword, shruikens are actually sharp. Swords just come to a point. They only do damage caused by how fast they move. But shurikens cut sharp and deep. And as you now know, its not pleasant." You nodded. Tearing up slightly. He wasn't lying when he said their cuts were deep. "That might actually scar as well." "Well, we'll be matching." You joked. He nodded. "That we will." _'dammit stop being so irresistible!!'_

"Just keep your hand fisted. We'll get you to Elise." You looked at him, ready to ask why he was so caring about you. You took a breath before you spoke, but were cut off by your red headed friend. "Hey, everyone is-" Selena stopped when she saw the two of you with Your hands connected, just starring at each other. "Am I, interrupting something?" _'Selena please go away now!!'_ "No not at all." You pulled your hands away from his. "I just, cut my hand pretty badly." You said walking towards her. "Damn, we should probably go get that checked out." "Yeah, let's go."

You and Selena began to walk away. You looked back at Kaze. He looked back and smiled. That was rare for him. He was always so stoic. You kept eye-contact for a moment. "Not interrupting anything my ass." Selena's words caused you to look forward again. "What was going down over there. I saw the way you were looking at him." You giggled. Caught red handed again. Quite literally this time. "I'll tell you after we get this healed."


	7. Chapter 7

Before dinner started, Selena took you to Elise. Making sure your cut was all taken care of. Elise was surprised to see the sudden injury. "Oh no, what happened?" She asked with concern. "I, cut myself on a Shuriken." You said plainly. "You should probably clean it up and get all the blood off before I heal it. If you don't clean it first, it could still get infected." You nodded and grabbed some of the first-aid that was always there for anyone to access. 

You washed your hand under some water first. It really did have an unpleasant sting. It made you cringe. "I really hope it doesn't hurt like this long." After you took care of cleaning it up, you decided to wait till after dinner to heal it completely. Elise was already inside, so you didn't want to disturb her.

You grabbed some fabric and wrapped your hand up. Tight enough to slow the bleeding.

***

"So, tell me about it." You chuckled. After the army had sat down for dinner, it didn't take long for Selena to jump on your case again. "Well." You looked around to make sure you-know-who wasn't around to hear. Coast was clear. "As you know, I was kinda happy that he offered." "Yeah no duh. Are you happy I left you two, alone?" You smiled. "Yes Selena, I was happy. But, he was explaining how to make throwing them easier. And after, he showed me how to hold it right." "Did you get up flustered because he was literally breathing down your neck and showing you how to hold it?" You nodded slowly. "Exactly. It was really. Nice, I guess. But I got a bit lost in the moment, I zoned out and my arm started dropping, and that raised his suspicions. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's really observant, so he's noticed how out of it I've been. So he asked me if I was okay cuz I've been out of it lately. And I said yes but...I don't think he believes me." "He probably doesn't. I mean, after that incident, it should just be normal to be alert." You chuckled once. "Funny you should say that. He said the same thing. But, after all that, I threw it a couple times then I went to take them out of the target but I was being careless and-" you held up your right hand. "This happened." You sighed and put your hand down. Finishing your story.

"But he, panicked when I did. He grabbed my hand and made sure I didn't hurt myself too much. And, I noticed that his hand was really rough so without thinking it through, I grabbed his other hand and started looking at it." You stopped for a moment. "So, what's the deal with his hands?" You shook your head, bringing yourself back down to earth. "They're covered in scars. From cuts like these- as _deep_ as these. And after he looked at my cut for a while, he said that I would scar." "Awww, you'll be matching." Selena cooed. You giggled at her tone. "Yeah, that's why I gave him that doughy look before you so rudely interrupted us." You teased. "Whatever."

***

"So how did this happen again?" Elise asked while getting her stave. "I was being careless and cut my hand on a shuriken." "What were you doing with a shuriken?" She asked. "Kaze was teaching me how to throw them. I had nothing better to do. So he offered to help me." "Ah, well. This won't keep it from scaring, but it will heal it." Elise held her stave over your hand as it started to glow. It dimmed after a few moments, and the pain in your hand was gone.

"There! All better now!" "Thanks Elise." You took the fabric off of your hand and examined it. Sure enough, there was a fresh scar across your hand. It was a bit red still. But other than that, it was completely healed. 

The scar was almost identical to the one on Kaze's right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have any request for future fire emblem fanfics, tell me in the comments. I need more things to write :)


	8. I can't tell you

It was later in the day the next day, and you hadn't seen or heard Selena anywhere. She just disappeared on you. You decided to try and find her. You walked out of your tent and began to make your way to hers. As you were on your way, you looked down at your right hand. The scar wasn't enflamed anymore at all. It was just a white mark, stretching from your index-finger and past the center of your palm. As you looked down, you got distracted and nearly ran into someone. Though you realized it before you could and stopped your movement. 

With a gasp, you looked up at who it was it. It was Beruka. Fantastic. She seemed to be in a hurry. "Sorry." You apologized quickly. Beruka looked at you blankly. Just like always. "What did you so to your hand?" "Oh I just uh, cut it. That's all." You said holding your hand up. "That doesn't seem like just a cut. That scar is pretty noticeable. What were you doing to injure yourself in this way?" "Oh, well, Kaze was teaching me how to use Shurikens." Beruka furrowed her eyebrows for a second with a small look of confusion. Or, was that surprise? "Kaze?" "Yeah. Is that a problem?" She stayed silent for a moment. "No. Not at all. Goodbye." Then she walked away.

You watched her pass by you. "Well that was, odd." You murmured to yourself while beginning to walk forward again. 

Just as you were about to reach Selena's tent, you were stopped again by someone before you. "How is your hand doing?" A familiar voice asked. "Oh, Hey Kaze. And it's, alright." You held it up once more. "'Got a pretty gnarly scar but at least it looks cool right?" "Yes." Kaze agreed. He held his left hand up for you to see it as well.

"They're almost exact." He pointed out. "Yeah, your right." You smiled at him, he barely flinched. 

"So, were you on your way to do anything?" Kaze asked, crossing his arms like usual. "Yes, actually. I was looking for Selena. I haven't seen her all day. That's, why I'm here." You pointed to her tent. It was only a few steps away. Kaze nodded once at you. "After you've found her. Would you mind going for a walk?" You blinked. Now he wanted to go on a walk with you? What was up with him?! 

"No not at all. I'll go on a walk with you." You agreed walking past him and too Selena's tent. He followed behind you. 

"Selena. Are you in there." "Yeah I'm here....But I don't advise you come in." Selena answered. "Why not?" You were answered with a few coughs and sniffing from Selena's end. You saw Kaze chuckle when that happened. It was almost like he was unamused. You were a bit intrigued, but let it go. "'That answer your question? And I see two shadows. Who else is with you?" "Oh. Its, Kaze..." "Oh~" She purred from inside the tent. You wanted to tell her to shut up, but you knew that would make things more obvious than just her tone of voice. "Okay you two, don't let me interrupt whatever you were doing." "Kay. We were just about to go on a walk." "Okay then have fun. But not too much fun~" you could just picture her smug wink. "Okay we won't. And you get better. Never know when we need you on the battle field."

With that, you and Kaze walked off. "So, where did you want to walk?" "They're are a few small trails through the forest. I was wanting to take one of those." You nodded once in agreement. As you began your way up the narrow trail, you just chatted with useless small talk just to avoid awkward silences. But you couldn't stop wondering why he invited you here to begin with. You decided to ask him. You would never know if you didn't, right?

"So, why did you invite me with you?" Kaze stopped walking suddenly. Making your curiosity rise. "The trail is ending. We should stay here for a bit." "Okay..." You agreed, leaning back on a tree. Did he just avoid your question? "Uh, Kaze. Are you dodging the question?" He went silent for a moment, closing his eyes. 

"One of the first things ninja's are taught, is to eliminate emotions. We are taught that emotions just get in the way of defense. But we're still human, emotions are there, but we have to block them out."  Kaze stopped for a moment, sitting down next to you. You sat down also.

"But that's not all. We can read emotions as a result." You looked at him, a little shocked. You had an idea on where this was going. "I know your not okay, so stop lying. Something is on your mind. What is it?" 

You looked down at your hands as they rest upon your knees. "I..." You faltered. You wanted to get it off your chest and just say it. Admit that you loved him. But you couldn't. There would be no point in saying it now, he would just reject you! He has his sights set on Beruka still. 

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I, just can't dammit!" With that, you took off. Getting away from the area. _'why did I do that? Now I just look like an idiot!_ you yelled at yourself mentally. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't run from your problems. Running away wasn't even what you had intended to do! Your body with thinking faster than your mind.

A part of you wanted to go back, but you knew you couldn't, it was too late now. You just continued your way to camp and into your tent. Trying not to call too much attention onto you.

As you entered your dwelling, you groaned and ran both of your hands through your hair. Pacing for a moment before flopping onto your cot bed. You just wanted to disappear for a moment. This love triangle thing sucked! You wanted to tell him, even though it was improper for girls to propose. You didn't give a care anymore. And how were you even supposed to know when he asked Beruka? And if he's a ninja with no emotions apparently, how could he even love her to begin with?! All this was giving you a head ache. You felt like you were being melodramatic about all this, but who cares, you didn't. You had to get these emotions out some how. And crying to yourself is your only way right now. 

So you continued to sulk to yourself. Kaze would probably come find you sooner than later. You prepared yourself for what might happen then. What conversation to make, things like that. You honestly were not prepared for all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm sorry. This just needed to be added somehow.


	9. What do you think?

You continued to lay in your tent. Doing nothing but thinking to yourself. Gosh, you hoped this little run-in didn't make things awkward between both of you. You just got caught off guard at the wrong time. If this stupid Beruka incident never happened, everything would be fine between the two of you. Hell, you could even have been married by now! But it was time to face the facts.

You loved him and he loved someone else.

There are two things you could do. Suck it up and tell him exactly what was wrong. Or keep it bottled up and who knows, maybe Beruka actually says yes to him. Sometimes things don't go according to plan. 

You sat on the thought for a while. Knowing that by tomorrow, you would have to have an answer for yourself. 

You decided just to change out of your armor and sleep on your decision one more night.

***

You woke up later the next morning. You turned onto your back and laid the back of your hand on your forehead as you took a breath. It was against the plans. But sometimes life takes unexpected turns. It was time to just let go of all fear and come clean. If he actually did run off and get married without you ever gaining the courage and fessing up. It would always bother you. 

So it was time to just do it.

You through off your blankets and changed back into your normal dark outfits. Doing everything like you normally would. 

After everything was said and done, you walked out of your tent to check back on Selena. She sounded pretty sick yesterday, and you wanted to make sure she didn't need anything. "Hey Selena, are you still sick?" You asked through the thin mesh of her tent. "Nah, you can come on."

You unpinned the entrance of her tent and walked inside. She must recover quickly. She didn't look like she was sick the night before. She was already dressed and everything. "You recover very quickly from sickness." You commented. "About that." She smiled. "I wasn't sick." "What?" "I wasn't sick. When you showed up yesterday, I was gonna tell you that it was just a really lazy day for me. But I saw two shadows on my tent and Kaze isn't hard to notice. I mean, his posture is perfect, and he's the only person I know who stands the way he dose." You giggled a bit. She was right. He did always stand with his feet towards the side. "I saw him with you and I knew that if I told you I was just being lazy, you would drag me out with the two of you and I didn't know what was gonna happen between the two of you then."

You laughed very lightly. "Your a good actor then. You had me convinced." "Well coughing and sniffling isn't too hard to do." "Whatever." You ignored, feeling dumb for not knowing she was acting. "Now that I think about it. When you did put on your act. Kaze laughed a bit. He seemed really unamused. He must have known you were lying." 

"No surprise. Pretty boy can read emotions. Beruka was telling me about that." 

"Oh...did she say-" "No." 

She cut you off. "She didn't say anything else." "But, has she been talking about him a lot." Selena nodded yes. You bit the inside of your cheek in a bit of anger. That confidence you woke up with was suddenly decreasing. 

"Hey. Don't let it get to you. Not like she's been talking him up or anything. And she doesn't have a ring on." You took a breath. "Do you think I should just, tell him. I mean, I don't really want to wait anymore. If, even though the chance is low, Beruka says yes to him and I never got to at least _tell_ him. I would never forget it, I mean. I'm not just gonna tell a married man that I'm in love with him when I had so many chances to say it! That's just..." "Wrong." "Yes." 

You sat down on her cot, resting your chin on your palm as you watched her sit next to you. "If you ask me. Which, I guess you are. I would tell him. Go fishing girl. Get your fish!" She encouraged, bringing a smile to your face. "Guess I will then." She nodded. 

"Go get 'em."

***

After all your talking, both of you realized that you were late for breakfast. you had spent time explaining why you suddenly wanted to tell him everything. You told her about what happened on the walk. But by now, everyone would probably be leaving breakfast. Even so, the two of you stood up, and made your way over to the mess hall. You both walked in silence, not having much to say in the short walk from the tents.

You opened the door to the building, taking a few steps in and coming face to face with just who you wanted to see. Kaze, of course. "Speak of the devil." "Excuse me?" You asked, a bit surprised at his words. "I need to speak with you. If you have the time." You stayed silent for a moment, nodding. "Yes, I do. Give me a few minuets." "Will do." He agreed before walking past you. 

You gave Selena a worried look. She just shrugged back. "Don't ask me." She concluded. And the silence continued between you two. You just didn't know what to say, too nervous.

You were coming up with ways to tell him. It was unspoken to Selena, but she knew that as well, and she didn't want to wreck your train of thought. So she didn't say anything until the two of you were leaving.

"Hey." She put a hand on your shoulder. "Just tell him the truth. You can't get that wrong." You shut your eyes and nodded. Opening up your eyes and looking around, spotting Kaze by his tent. The two of you looked at each other. 

Here goes...

Everything.


	10. Just confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, you were going to tell him 
> 
> It was the point of no return.

As Selena went back to her tent, you walked over to Kaze's. Rubbing your hands together to calm your nerves. You weren't too nervous about confessing anymore, you and pepped yourself up enough for that. But you didn't know what to expect. He invited _you_ to talk to him, and let's be honest.

No one is scared of saying 'I love you', they're only scared of the reaction that comes after.

And so were you.

As you were only steps away from his tent, he peaked through the front. He must have heard your steps. "You, wanted to talk?" You asked. He nodded once. "Come in." He invited. You stepped inside the tent, prepared for anything. 

"Okay. What's up?" "I figured I would wait a day before I brought it back up." You sighed and shut your eyes. "I had a feeling." You admitted, looking down. He was referring to what had happened the day before. "Well Kaze. You caught me." You looked back up and made eye contact. "I...something is bothering me. And, its someone." "Who is someone." "Damn you really are nosey." 

This was it, you were going to tell him.

It was the point of no return.

"Its...Its you Kaze. Guess I just, got the hots for you." You put your hand behind your neck. That part was over. 

You looked at him, your smile drooped to a serious face. "But, here's the deal. I know you like Beruka." Kaze crossed his arms. His face screaming 'go on?' "If your wondering how I know, let's just say some people can't keep secrets. At least not from their favorite Ally. And, I guess." 

You sighed again. Your heart was starting to race. He almost wasn't reacting at all. This was destroying your nerves. "Listen, I'm not exactly a force to be reckoned with. I know you want to marry her. but..." You blanked. Not knowing what else to say. Dammit! This was hard. You thought back to what Selena had told you about the truth. That suddenly triggered your emotions a bit. You started to tear up, your emotions boiling. "Dammit Kaze I just...I love you okay! And I always had my sights set on you. Ever since I joined this army. But it seemed like every other girl did too. So I backed off. I'm not better than any of them, I didn't have a chance with you." 

That was it. You started crying over this. Gosh, How foolish. "We talked a bit we were friends. But then, you came and saved my life and that sparked _everything_ again. Then Selena tried to hook us up. But the truth is, that I don't care anymore! If you want her instead of me, then whatever. Take her. But I couldn't just watch you run off and get married without ever being brave enough to say this!"

You wiped your tears away. It felt good to get that off your chest. But Kaze was still just standing there, not saying anything. He looked down, this was really starting to piss you off.

"So? I love you Kaze. Are you gonna do anything about that?" You asked through a faltering voice. "Or are you just gonna ignore me and run off with someone who obviously isn't interested-" You gasped suddenly as you felt your left hand being lifted. The scared hand. In your fit of tears, you hadn't noticed he stepped closer to you. He had his palm against yours. You looked over at your hands, confused. He turned his hands to the side so that your fingers were intertwined. You let your fingers relax around his as well.

"I don't understand-"

"I'm not ignoring you."

He murmured softly.  "I told you yesterday that Ninja's block out emotions." He continued to use a hushed tone. You liked it in honesty. It was comforting. "But we still have them, and sometimes, a way of blocking them out, is ignoring them and replacing them with something else. Something fake. And if you're lucky enough, you'll forget about it." Kaze looked up suddenly, holding your cheek and rubbing your tears away with his free hand. He smiled at you, and you returned it. You kept eye contact for a moment. But Kaze leaned in slowly. You had a good idea to what was about to happen, so you leaned in as well.

You giggled to yourself in relief as you two came closer. And when your lips finally met, fireworks. Your hands separated from each other and roamed to separate places. his around your waist and yours around his neck and into his hair. It was only natural, I mean who wouldn't want to play with his hair? 

You two froze in the moment. It was obvious that neither of you wanted to part. placing his hands on your shoulders, Kaze pushed you back so that you sat down on his bed, putting his hands on either side of you. The small shove had enough force to knock you down onto your back, but you put your forearms behind you before you could fall. This shocked you, making you pull back out of the kiss. Things escalated a little quickly there. 

"Kaze?" He shook his head quickly. "Sorry it just," he closed his eyes, putting his forehead to yours. "Beruka rejected me. And that brought me back to my senses. We had spent some time together before, and I'll be the first to say it. Your work on the battle field is strong. That was when I started watching you. And I didn't even realize that I was doing that until you became a Dark Knight. When you changed to a master class, it dawned on me. So I started ignoring you and replaced you with Beruka. And it worked, I got my mind off of you. But when she rejected my proposal. I remembered why I went to her in the first place." 

You had been so mesmerised by his words that you didn't even realize that you had started crying again. When he stopped, you laughed a bit. Wiping your eyes again. "I'm a mess." You joked. He laughed back. "Its alright.

"But, the fact is. You make me feel...happy. A dangerous emotion for a ninja."

You smiled and hugged him. Wrapping your arms around his neck. Though you didn't realize how dumb that move was. You just pulled your arms out from underneath the two of you. Causing you to fall on your back. You both laughed at it though. Not caring. "I'm so happy I decided to tell you this." You sobbed. "I am too." 

You stayed in an embrace for a while. (Even if you were in an awkward position) But when you finally pulled away, Kaze reached over and grabbed something off of the piece of tree trunk that was used as a table in the tents. He turned to face you again, shifting all his weight on one (seeing that he's still kinda above you) hand, and held up a ring.

"So then, will you marry me?" 

"Do you even have to ask?"

You held out your scared left hand, and he slipped the ring onto your finger. He leaned down and kissed you again. It was short. But still filled with passion.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And your lips met again.

***

You stepped out of his tent, looking down at your finger then calming your nerves. You were going to break the news to Selena. Her reaction would be fantastic! You made your way over and kept any giddiness to yourself. You wanted to catch her off guard. 

You approached her tent, crossing your right hand over your left. "Selena. Can I come in." You said in a sad tone. Selena opened her tent and pulled you in quickly. Making you stumble and almost fall. "Spill." She demanded. You regained balance and looked down and sighed, biting your bottom lip. "It..." You looked back up, she did seem concerned.

But you answered by holding up your left hand and smirking. Trying to stay quiet, but failing and squealing. "Oh my god!!" Selena yelled, grabbing your hands and shaking them up and down like an excited child would. "I can't believe it!!" "I couldn't either!" "But what about Beruka?" "She already rejected him!" After that, she just continued to fangirl a bit more. You started laughing. Getting all the happiness out of you that you had bottled up. Even after the tears, this was like an after math.

"Gosh you two, your gonna scare the hole army your so loud." Kaze interrupted. He must have left soon after him. You were too distracted to notice him approach the tent. "I knew I could set you two up. I knew it. Your welcome by the way." You chuckled. Selena let go of your hands. "So. Don't just stand there Kaze. Kiss her! I need to know you aren't pranking me." You rolled your eyes, looking over at your soon-to-be-husband. 

"Well?" He chuckled, grabbing you by the waist and dipping you. But before he could kiss you, you cut him off. "By the way Selena, I'm setting you up with Laslow now." You winked at her as her face dropped to horror and a slight blush. You smiled before wrapping your arms around Kaze and joining lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Selena x Laslow with reader playing match maker is gonna happen. It really is. I'm gonna Start writing that now.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was your happy ending, and you wouldn't want it any other way.

The war was over. Everything was back to normal now. Well, almost normal. You were married now, and you had a daughter Midori. You will never forget the moment when you told Selena you were pregnant that is. She almost lost it.

( flash back )  
_You had to have been carrying. The signs were all there. There was no other explanation for all this. There was morning sickness and everything. Not to forget that you had gained some weight. And Selena had noticed that. She's the one who pointed it out. So now it was time to tell her._

_You approached her tent, Kaze was by your side. She let you two you in and as soon as you sat down your hands were intertwined. "Who is saying it?" Kaze asked. "Do you want to?" You asked. "Well what do you want?" "I want to know if you want to say it!" You two bickered. Selena watched silently as you two argue back and forth before you finally gave it up._

_"Fine! I'll say it. Selena, I am with-child."_

_And her face turned white. "What?!" "Yeah-" "Kaze, leave we need a girl talk!!" She exclaimed, pushing Kaze out of the tent. "And don't eavesdrop either!" "I won't" he responded._

_"So that's why you put on weight!! Oh my gosh! You have to tell me the details!" "What details? I'm pregnant. Isn't that all that needs to be said?" Selena stayed quiet for a moment. Just giving a dirty look. "I'm not telling you **those** details Selena." She laughed. "Don't worry I'm kidding. Though I would like to know how it all went down." "Selena!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~_

But now that the war was over, you needed to go back to your home. See your family again. You joined this army so that you could bring honor to your family name. And damn, did you ever. 

You had been raised in Nohr. Not to far from the capital. You talked to Kaze about going home for a while. He was fine with it. He would stay with you as long as you wanted. This is why you loved him. He cared so much about you. 

After you had made your way back home. You knocked on your old front door. Your family lived on a small farm home. Not very wealthy. But that's why you joined Corrin's army. Kaze and Midori stood back as you knocked. The longer it took for the door to open, the more nerve wracked you got. But, after what felt like forever. Your younger sibling opened the door. 

Instant tears 

They ran into your arms. They were crying as well. "I can't believe your home." You laughed through your tears. "You've out grown me." You joked. They really had. Once you pulled away, you saw that it was true. In the years that you had been gone, they grew up. Making you cry more. 

After you talked to your sibling a bit longer. Your mother came out after. The drill was repeated. She hugged you closely and kissed your forehead. Asking how everything went and thanked the gods that you were okay. 

"Mom." You announced. "I brought some people with me." Kaze and Midori walked towards you. Your hand instantly finds his as he stood next to you. "This is Kaze. Your son-in-law." You placed your hand on the head of the little girl that was hugging your leg. "And this is Midori. Your granddaughter." 

Midori let go of your leg and continued to be her adorable self. Saluting to your mother and proudly saying: "Midori at your service!" Your mother quickly hugged her. Not being able to stop herself. 

Your sibling started talking to you as your daughter was being smothered with affection. "So. Married huh?" They joked, You chuckled. "Yeah, I am, but you're not supposed to grow up without me." You complained, poking them in the side. "Hey, time stops for no man." "True." You agreed. "You know I've actually picked up a weapon since you've left." "Have you now?" "Yeah. I'm learning my way around a bow now-" 

When they said those words, you heard your daughter gasp. She seemed very pleased with their choice. "Your an archer?!" "Yes I am." She responded after that with some giggles and happy noises. "I'm an archer too!" 

Your mother approached the both of you. Looking back on forth between the two of you. "You better treat her right." She demanded towards Kaze. "Yeah we're a lot tougher than we look." Your sibling intervened. Kaze looked at you and you nodded. "Yeah, you're looking at mamma-mage here." You joked. He laughed slightly in understanding. "I see. She's where you get your talents from?" "You bet it is." Your mother responded. "I gave her my fire tome when she was 7." "I almost set the house on fire." "You did set some crops on fire." "Hey you learn from your mistakes. I can do wonders with a fire tome now." 

You all laughed a bit. This was the family you had missed. Your father had been gone since your child hood. He died of a sickness soon after your sibling was born. "You know, I never would have guessed that my sister would come home with a ninja." "Shut up." "What? Its true. Its like, every child's dream to have a ninja boyfriend." Kaze joined in on the conversation. "I never understood why girls are so obsessed with ninjas." "Yeah, I don't either." You added promptly. He looked at you surprised that you would say that. And everyone else looked at you. "I'm just kidding, goodness." "Good, I think you had us all worried there for a moment." "Why would I ever say that and mean it?" 

You all continued your conversations. Going inside when your mother asked how the two of you got together. "Its a long story." You said as you sat down. Kaze told about his dilemma about emotions. And you jumped in here and there to tell about Selena's help. But this was your happy ending. It took some time and some tears. But you had made it. 

And you couldn't ask for it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché ending is cliché :')
> 
> Also I uhh, I wrote that Selena x Laslow story with reader-chan playing match maker
> 
>  
> 
> [Read it here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638035/chapters/15186412)

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fire emblem: fates fanfics


End file.
